The Crazy Happennings of Dory
by bunnynanagirl
Summary: Dory is a normal girl. Well not quite, actually she is a witch. With a hard past she finds it difficult to trust powerful figures. But when she gets mixed into the lives of the Mikealson family, everything will change. But can she accept this? And can she accept the ridiculously handsome elder Mikealson, who somehow manages to disrupt her life and her feelings? REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**What is Going ON?**

When this first started I didn't want to believe it. I mean out of all the people in the world why was I stuck in this mess? Was it fate? Was it some other mystical force from far away telling me 'this is your destiny'? Or was it just a mix of my extremely bad luck and my penchant for trouble? Well I'll let you decide that.

Before I drag you into the chaos that is my life I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. My name is Dorina Belov; but everyone knows me as Dory. I know my name is quite a mouthful. I have brown hair that goes down to my shoulder blades (but which I keep tied up into two buns on the top of my head), pale skin with no freckles and bright blue eyes which are hidden by thick, boxy glasses. I am very short at about 5 feet and 1 inch, but have a very fit body from years of gymnastics and different styles of martial art (I also include free running since it helps my moves become very unpredictable). My wardrobe consists of mostly baggy or large clothes since I am not very comfortable around others and tend to become very shy, which is ironic since my best friend is Caroline Forbes.

Caroline is about the opposite of me in physical appearance; what with her grey eyes and bright blond hair, standing at about 5 foot 7 inches. She is head cheerleader at our school and although may seem quite vapid and shallow, is actually quite insecure, but hides this under her bubbly, outgoing attitude (as opposed to my more fiery, defiant character). She even once almost managed to get me to try out for cheerleading squad, but I told her I was fine as being known as the weird, small, quirky best fiend of the most popular girl in school.

We have been best friends for about 14 years of my 17 year old life. From playing castle in the sand box, to listening to my made up songs (Yes you heard right I am a singer, but am proficient in guitar and piano, not that anyone else knows since I have never played in public before), to dreaming about prom in our senior year and boys. Ah, such is the life of a female teenager! She is currently dating the star quarterback Tyler Lockwood, who I think is just a total prick and who doesn't really love her but is just using her for sex. I have told Caroline of my opinion of Lockwood, which she didn't exactly like, but trusts me since I have been there for her helping her with all her other disastrous relationships.

Then there is Elena Gilbert, another close friend of mine. Looks like a model with long, dark brown coloured hair, honey-chocolate eyes, and a figure to die for at a height of 5 feet 6 inches. She has a sweet personality and is one of the kindest people I know, who would do almost anything to help others. Currently she is dating Stefan Salvatore, although I personally believe that she would be better suited with Stefan's older brother Damon, not that I would ever tell her that. She can be scary!

Bonnie Bennett, who is a friend of Caroline and Elena, is not someone I would call a friend, but rather a person who tags along judging people. Annoyingly enough she is very pretty, with her dark brown eyes and ebony curls. She is the same height as Elena and is also on the cheerleading squad with Caroline. She is also currently dating, or at least eye-humping, Elena's younger brother Jeremey (who I have to admit is FINE).

The Salvatore brothers can be summed up into an easy description of tall, dark and handsome. Stefan is known as the brooder, Damon as the bad boy (although is like an older brother to me). They are both very protective of Elena, and both in love with her (although Damon continuously denies it).

Oh and I forgot to mention; I live in Mystic Falls. Have since I was 8 years old. I live by myself because my entire family was murdered, and am emancipated. I have my own little run- down apartment, and often have dinner at Caroline's house every other night (I half live there). Unfortunately Mystic Falls has turned into a hotspot for the supernatural, so death and turnings have arisen. So far we have Elena the Doppleganger; Caroline, Stefan and Damon the vampires; Tyler the werewolf, and Bonnie the nature witch.

But me; I am something else, I am much more powerful than Bonnie, As an elemental witch I am born with the magic inside me, so there are no repercussions for using its power (unlike for Bonnie who gets ill, or could very well go insane). That is why my family was destroyed; people wanted our power, but when they realised they couldn't access it, they decided it was too much of a risk for us to be alive. Caroline, Elena and Damon are the only people who know about my power, and have promised to never tell a soul without my permission.

So yeah, this is my big, cuddly, happy family. Well it was until the trouble started. But I don't know if I regret the trouble or not. I'll let you decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of Something New**

Fire. Pain. I couldn't escape it. All I could hear was screaming and the crinkling of the flames as they destroyed everything around me. I kept running, hoping there would be an exit somewhere. But it never stopped. I just kept on going. On and on and on, until suddenly I tripped and then …. FLUMP.

I groaned and lifted my head from the ground. Well, it looks like I rolled of the bed again. I arched my back, stretching my muscles rather like a cat would, sighing when I heard the click. Feeling the sun peeking through the curtains I opened my eyes. With my blurry vision I scanned the room until I came to the small bedside clock perched on the table. Blinking to clear my eyes of sleep, I almost didn't register the time as my brain was already in the process of shutting down for a few more hours of sleep. Almost.

'Shit' was my mantra as I realised the clock said *8:15*, "I only have 15 minutes to get school before I get another detention!"

Somehow I manage to be late for school an average of at least 3 times a week. It had gotten so bad that the headmaster had called me into his office and decided that for every day I was late to registration I would have the pleasure of having lunch time detention and afternoon free privileges removed. Joy I know.

Running out of the bathroom I once again tripped over nothing, (nothing was ever needed as it seems I am a very clumsy person) stuffing all my schoolwork into my bag. Grabbing my keys and making sure my hair was tied up into its usual two buns I locked my apartment and started jogging to school. Today I was wearing baggy, grey, loose pants that crumple in layers at the bottom, black trainers and an overly large, but comfy, lilac pullover as well as my signature boxy glasses. In truth I don't actually have to wear glasses, but I like the sense of security I get from wearing them. The only thing I wear that could be deemed as expensive or classy was my necklace. It is an ice blue gemstone silver wire wrapped pendant necklace that I have had my whole life, and is a family heirloom.

Finally I came up to the school gates and skidded into the classroom just as the school bell rang.

"Congratulations Dory, you actually made it on time to school for once." This was said by my form tutor and history tutor Alaric Saltzman. I just gave him a sheepish grin as I made my way to the empty seat near Caroline.

"You know maybe if you actually turned our alarm on once in a while you might not have to run to school every day?" Caroline stated with a raised eyebrow and almost disapproving tone. I took no notice of this as I knew she got great amusement of my battles against the headmaster. So I just gave her my sensible reply:

"Where's the fun in that?" I accompanied this with a cheeky smile, causing her to release a snort. Eyes wide, she covered her mouth with her hand and gave me a glare as she heard me chuckling next to her.

"I hope you rot in hell." Was the sweet reply from her, before we went silent as the lesson began.

The school day went on as usual and by the end it felt as if my head was a block of cement. I made this known to the others but sadly no sympathy was given, just eye rolls. As we exited the school I was talking to Caroline about her date with Tyler, well before I was rudely pushed out of the way by Bonnie.

"Come on Care, we've got to go to practise, unlike some people we actually have a responsibility to be on time." Bonnie stated as she pointedly eyed me. I just did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at her before turning and making my way down the street in a fast pace.

Murmuring was heard and footsteps sounded closer and closer to me. Eventually a hand grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I turned to the person, who turned out to be Elena, and shrugged at her.

"I know you guys don't particularly like each other but can' you just try to be polite to each other at least?" Elena said this in an exasperated tone.

"I really do try to be nice, or at least polite, but she makes it so hard sometimes. I don't know why she doesn't like me, and don't get me wrong I admire how fierce she can be against the assholes of the school, but it's just that she always acts as if she is better than me, always, what with her patronizing tone and little digs. She just rubs me the wrong way. And don't look at me like that! You know as well as I do that I'm telling the truth!" By the end of my monologue I was angry and wanting to wrap my hands around Bonnie's thought. Not to kill her of course. No, just to maim or seriously injure.

"Ok, maybe you're a bit right. Anyway, just moving on. Are you coming with me to the boarding house?"

I gave her a sly grin. "What, and miss Damon make the moves on you in front of Stefan? No way have I wanted a front seat for that".

Elena looked at me with an evil eye. I swallowed my laughter and gave her a fake sad look. "I mean that in the most sympathetic way, of course,"

She let out an exasperated laugh as we change streets.

Suddenly a roaring sound invaded my ears. We stopped and looked back as it got closer. A black car was speeding towards us. Just as it was about to hit us it skidded to a stop. Two people got out, one woman with spiky, brown hair that went down to her shoulders, and green eyes, and a man with brown eyes and longish brown hair. They both wore black.

"Grab the doppelganger Trevor. Quickly, before she escapes!" The woman commanded.

The guy vamp speeded to Elena and grabbed her. "Hey! What are you doing?! Get off! Let me go!"

I stood there for a moment, watching as Elena struggled in the man's grasp before he hit her in the back of the neck and she collapsed in his arms. Then I got mad. "Hey! Let go of her before I remove your teeth with pliers!" Ok I admit that was not my best threat but I was very shocked at the moment. Unfortunately this caused the woman to turn to me. "Actually you know what? I'll just let you carry, and I'll go."

I didn't have much hope that I would get far. And I was right. I only made it about six steps before my vision darkened and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was "We need to go. Elijah is meeting us at the house tomorrow,"


	3. Chapter 3

**An Ancient Vampire with a Stick Up His Ass**

Thump. Thump. Thump. That was the first thing I heard when I awakened. Remembering what had happened who knows how long ago, I quickly sat up, but immediately regretted it when my head pounded and rebelled against this movement. Groaning I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was a plain room really. Just four wooden walls, no furniture apart from a sofa which I was currently laying on and any windows that may have been in this room had been boarded up. In fact this place looked as if hadn't been occupied for a long time.

The only way to get out of here would be through the door in front of me; the one Elena was currently banging on. Well, at least now I know where the noise was coming from. She must have heard my groan as she stopped banging her fists against the door and turned to look at me. She looked worse for wear from when I last saw her. Now her clothes were dishevelled, her hair messy, and there was a large, colourful bruise on her face. I didn't know exactly what to say to her about this mess we were in so instead I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Did a door handle hit your face on the way hear?"

I think she actually looked relieved that I could still joke, though she did level me with a glare at the same time so I might be mistaken. She opened her mouth to reply to me, then shut it again and just gave me a lost look. She was scared, I could see it in her eyes. And I had to admit to myself; so was I.

'OK. That was enough panicking time, now time to plan and escape'. Thinking this I straightened my spine and a steel glint entered my eyes. If there's one thing I hate, it's people threatening my friends.

"Elena, how long have they kept us here? And where are we?"

"I don't know where we are. I woke up in here and tried to find a way out. There isn't one. Then I tried to ask them what they wanted with us, but as you can tell from my face, they, particularly the male, didn't appreciate my questions." She said this all very fast and then started to bite her lip. The only appropriate response I could give her was:

"Well shit,"

A short time later and nothing had changed. We were stuck here for however long, with no food or water, and it was bound to get cold. I looked next to me where Elena was sleeping. We had decided to take turns being on guard, to save our energy. I volunteered to guard first since I had been unconscious for longer.

The sound of a bolt being moved signalled me, from my position on the floor, that someone was coming in. Quickly I nudged Elena awake. As the doorknob twisted we both sat stood up, tension filled our bodies. Two people entered. They were the same people who had captured us earlier. Elena had told me they had come in earlier, and the guy Trevor had hit her.

I opened my mouth to speak. But Elena beat me to it.

"What do you want with us?" From the tone of her voice I could tell that she had moved on from being terrified and cautious to just plain angry. Let me be the first to tell you, an angry Elena is a scary Elena. Fortunately she hardly ever gets truly angry, mostly just annoyed. Unfortunately this was one of those instances where her anger was about to come loose, so I clamped my arm on her wrist, gave her a look that said 'calm the heck down' and took over.

I opened my mouth to speak again. Again I was interrupted.

"You are the Petrova Doppleganger. Your blood is the key." The woman, Rose, replied.

"Key? Key to what?" I asked before anyone could stop me.

"The key to releasing the curse. And the key to our freedom. For over five hundred years we have been running. Running from our mistakes, and those whom wish to punish us for them." Trevor said.

"No not from our mistake. Your mistake. It was your mistake deciding we should run, just as it was your fault to trust Katerina!" Was the harsh reply from Rose.

"Wait you know about the curse? Are you handing me over to the ones that want me? You can't! Please don't do this! Please!" Elena half demanded, half pleaded to the two vampires.

"No. I am sorry but I am tired of running. Besides it is too late, Elijah is on his way." The way she said that statement 'Elijah is on his way' reminded me of the way you would see people in movies speak before they headed off to the danger, before they were dead.

"Who is Elijah?"

This time it was Trevor who answered. And you could tell he was speaking from experience.

"He is a very old, very powerful and very dangerous vampire. You cross him, betray him, and death is what you would hope to receive as punishment. Your Salvatore fiend are child's play compared to him. I would know. I made the mistake of betraying him, by helping Katerina Petrova escape. I have spent my whole life since then hiding and always looking behind my back. I won't do it anymore."

It was at that moment that I knew there was no chance of them letting us go, or of us escaping. Elena realised it too. We stared at each other in silence before Rose spoke.

"Come, he will be here soon. You will meet him in the sitting room."

As Elena and I made our way to follow her I heard a fluttering by my feet. I looked down and found a crumpled piece of paper. Opening it, I muffled a laugh and handed the paper to Elena conspicuously. She read it over as we followed the vampires down the spiralling staircases. A small smile covered her face and when her eyes met mine there was some hope in them. And in mine. After all the paper did read:

'Stefan and Damon are on their way'.

As we waited I could see Trevor getting more and more tense. He was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Once in a while he would stop to grab his hair. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have burst out laughing at the site he made.

Then a car was heard coming up the gravel and stopping. Everyone froze. I grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it. I realise I could have tried to use my powers but since it had only been a month that I had activated them, I couldn't control them. I could accidently kill everyone. And that wasn't a risk I was willing to take.

Trevor panicked and looked to Rose with wild eyes. "We shouldn't have done this. We shouldn't be here. He will destroy us!" Rose started to speak, probably to reassure him, but when her mouth opened it was not her voice that was heard. No this voice was cultured, confident and definitely male.

"Come now. I will at least hear your confession before I rip your hearts from your body."

Elijah was here

PlEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I NEED FEEDBACK


	4. Chapter 4

ber

**The Abercrombie Model has Arrived**

Calling Elijah good looking would not be doing him justice. I mean I know he is supposed to be the bad guy here, but really did he have to be that handsome. It was like watching male model enter the room, what with his deep, brown eyes, oddly captivating head of hair (I don't know why but I just wanted to go up to him and run my hands through his hair repeatedly) and impressive height at around 6 foot. Which of course means he towered over me. When you pair his looks with the expensive Armani suit he was wearing, he made quite an imitating sight. I mean come on you could practically see his muscles from how well the suit fit, and believe me it fit well.

At his words both Rose and Trevor had stopped moving, or breathing, and for all intents and purposes seemed to have become statues. At the same time my hand had become numb, due to Elena squeezing it so hard. In fact it was starting to hurt quite a bit.

Seeing that the other two vampires were making no move to speak, Elijah broke the silence.

"Well, why have you called me here? I hope there was a good reason? If not I will gladly amuse myself by taking your lives." He said all this with a small smile on his face.

After hearing this Rose stepped into action. Taking a steadying breath, she stepped forwards and addressed Elijah with as much calm as she could place into her voice.

"We have called you here to repay you for the mistake made all those years ago. We want freedom. After 500 years of running we are tired."

"And what do you have that could possibly convince me to let you live? Have you captured Katerina to present to me?" Elijah asks in a calm voice as if they were simply talking about the weather.

"No, we don't know where Katerina is. But we have found you something even more valuable. We have found you a living, breathing doppleganger of Katerina Petrova!" was the stuttered reply from Trevor. I could see him shaking as Elijah slowly approached him, reminding me of a tiger circling his prey.

After a few moments of heavy silence Elijah grabs Trevor's neck and slams him against the nearest wall. Above them part of the wall and ceiling broke and fell to the ground. Gasping as his air supply Trevor raised his hands trying to remove Elijah's hand from around his neck, to no avail. Eventually Elijah minutely loosened his grasp to allow the younger vampire a breath before stating in a steely, chilling voice that penetrated throughout the room:

"Impossible, all of her living family was destroyed. I would know I was there as an active participant."

"Well, one must have not been there," Rose spoke once again. Her shaking had increased even more, reminding me of a leaf shaking in the wind.

Of course as I had explained to you earlier I had a knack for either causing or getting into trouble. Well apparently it also occurred in live and death situations. Really though it was actually Elena's fault. I mean did she have to squeeze my hand quite so hard? I tried to hold it in but the pain got too much, which lead to me speaking much louder than I planned to.

"Elena will you let go I think you have broken a bone in my hand"

At hearing my voice the ancient vampire snapped his neck in my direction, giving me a once over. His stern expression faded slightly, and instead interest appeared in his eyes.

"Well what have we here? It wasn't necessary for you to bring me a snack,"

Hearing this I started to glare at him, momentarily forgetting that he could crush me in seconds. Then, without thinking I did something that could very well have gotten me killed. I gave him the finger. Apparently my survival instincts are just not working today!

Luckily he seemed not to take offence to what I did, instead he seemed to be slightly amused, and the corner of his moth twitched.

Then his eyes then flicked over to Elena and any previous amusement fled. In fact every part of him seemed to close off and his body stiffened.

"Impossible"

With vampire speed he whooshed over right in front of us, causing both of us to recoil from the speed. But instead of attacking us like we thought he would her simply bent his body and lowered his face to Elena's neck. A sharp inhalation was heard. The word human was muttered. Slowly he lifted his head away from her throat, until he was at eye level to her. Then a sharp, wicked smirk graced his face.

"Hello there" He said to her. Normally those simple words would not cause a person start shivering in fear, but when you accompany that with his ice cold gaze, and intimidation factor that comes as vampires get older, then they can really frighten you.

Can you guess what happened next? That's right I interfered. The stress of the situation and the realisation that he would possible try to cause harm to my friend caused my anger levels to rise majorly. This leads me to doing life threatening actions and to becoming very protective of my friends.

"Oh hell no! I think you should step away from my friend now." I push him back surprisingly easily, but only because he was shocked by my audacity.

"Listen. I don't know what you are planning to do to my friend. But rest assured I won't allow it to happen, because I won't allow you to take her away from me." I practically shouted this in his face, while at the same time repeatedly poked him in the chest to help get my point across. I must say it was a very firm chest, and from my height I could feel his stomach muscles, not that I counted them or anything.

For about the third time everything went silent as Elijah stared at me, and I tried to keep eye contact with him, which was harder than it looked, due to intimidation. He grabbed my arms tightly and a second later my back was slammed against the wall. He stepped closer till we were almost chest to chest and placed his hands on either side of my head. By now my heart beat had increased and I tried to grasp against the wall to centre myself and he leaned down towards me.

"Well then I guess you will be coming with us then." This was murmured against my ear, his hot breath lightly fanning my cheek. He stayed like that for a few moments and then stepped away, turning his attention back towards the two other vampires in the room.

His voice takes and pleasant voice as he speaks to them.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us, so we best be going. One order of business to take care of first."

Rose and Trevor look at him, face filled with relief. Trevor steps forward and addresses Elijah with a relieved, tired voice.

"We have waited…I have waited so long for this. Thank you Elijah."

"No thank you. Now I am keeping my word and freeing you." With those words Elijah tore through Trevor's body, his hand returning with his heart, blood dripping from his fingers. Then everything got out of control.

Elena collapsed against me shaking and muttering 'no' over and over again, while I wrapped my arms around her and tried to stop my stomach from churning as Trevor's body collapsed onto the floor and blood seeped from him, creating a puddle of dark, thick liquid. Rose screamed and tears fell from her eyes as she rushed towards Elijah. But before she could reach him he held up his hand in a 'freeze' motion and calmly said

"Rose. Act wisely. You are finally free, don't give it up in a moment of unplanned weakness. I did as I promised. You are free to go." With that statement he let the heart drop to the ground.

"Why?" rose barely managed to speak that word, from all the shaking and the tears.

Elijah studied her for a moment, wiping his hand clean with a handkerchief, before sighing and saying as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Trevor betrayed me, he got his freedom through death. You on the other hand were just being loyal to him, as family. I can respect that, and it is for that fact alone that I allow you to leave with your life. Now Go!"

Rose turned to us once more, her eyes apologising to us while she was silent. Then she turned her back on us and whooshed away. Leaving just us, Elijah and a dead body in the house.

He turned towards us and held out a hand.

"Well I believe that it is time for us to make our way from this place. Don't you agree.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coat Hangers Can Really Hurt**

We stare at him in silence, still shocked at what we saw. I mean it's not every day you see someone's heart get ripped out of their chest. Elena slowly straightens herself from my arms, her legs finally getting their strength back, allowing her to stand. We brace ourselves against the wall as Elijah faces us. His eyes sweep our faces, and seeing our rebellious stares lets what could be called a long suffering sigh, before addressing us in a stern tone.

"Come, let us go." His voice is like steel, cold yet sultry and delicious at the same time. I swear if he hadn't just ripped a guy to shreds a moment ago I might have swooned. Oh who am trying to kid, on the inside I am swooning to the max. Although I am not too sure what that says about me, admiring the psychopath and all that jazz. Oh wait time to focus again, he is coming this way.

"I believe I said we were leaving? I don't care to repeat myself. Now either you can start walking by yourselves or do I have to drag you to the car? Either way you will be coming with me."

I glanced at Elena, trying to convey with my eyes what we needed to do. Distract the big, bad vampire. Sure, no problem I mean the worst that could happen is he rips our hearts from our chests just like he did with Trevor. Elena shakes her head at me as she can see me plotting. Well then time to do what I do best. And with that thought I make a mad dash towards the staircase.

I honestly thought I did quite well. I mean I managed to make it to the first step before he tackled me against the wall. Wow apparently he has quite a palate of glares. In this case I am finding it rather hard to see him since many black spots seem to be appearing on his face. Though maybe that was due to the hand that was around my throat cutting off my air supply. Can you guess what happens next? That's right this is where I do something incredibly stupid again. In this case it was a desperate attempt for air but still, not good for me in the long run.

So basically I kneed him in the balls. Turns out all males, even vampires are affected by that. He drops me to the floor and falls to his knees. Then I make the quick decision to hide behind Elena, maybe e won't see me? No such luck as he turns towards us, his face so cold I start shaking.

"Maybe that wasn't my best idea?" I murmur to Elena. She just gives me a blank stare. Well maybe I can try to fix it, so I clear my throat.

"Um, I actually didn't mean to do that, so… sorry. In my defence though you were sort of strangling me. So truce?" I accompany this with a sheepish smile and puppy dog eyes. Surprisingly his eyes seem to get a little less cold and the sides of his lips start twitching. Then he's back to before and starts walking towards us again.

This time it is Elena who stops him.

"What about the moonstone?"

He freezes, before replying in a smooth tone: "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know where it is. And I know you want it." As she says this, she takes a step backwards, raises her chin and gives him that famous, defiant Gilbert stare I know all too well.

Before anything could be done Elijah whooshes in front of her and steals her vervain necklace murmuring that she wouldn't need that anymore, and faces her. In a forceful tone he asks her:

"Tell me everything you know about the moonstone."

And she does. She told him about Katherine, the tomb and everything in between. I slap my hand against my forehead, lamenting at how utterly pathetic we were at hiding information. When Elijah finished interrogating Elena, he looks over to me with a raised eyebrow. Damn didn't know someone could look so handsome doing that. Then I remember the strangling and the now prominent bruises on my throat. Tracing them lightly I say softly to him

"No I am not wearing vervain, Elena has told you every.." Before I could finish my sentence my voice broke into a coughing fit. I wheezed, rubbing my throat gently. A pair of fingers trace my bruises and the vampire lifts my head to meet my eyes.

"My grip may have been too hard." I realise that that was the closest thing I'll get to an apology from him so I reply with a weak smile.

A loud bang rings through the house. Doors slam and wood creaks around us. Elijah takes a menacing step towards us.

"Who else is here?"

But before he is able to ask more, there are two dark blurs running around us. One blur tackles Elijah to the ground, while the other blur, which happens to be Damon, shushes us and hides us down an unseen corridor before leaving to help Stefan. All Elena and I can hear from our crouched positions in the dark is bangs, creaks and shouts. There is silence before Elijah calls out.

"To whomever it may concern, you are seriously wrong if you believe you can beat me." A loud snap is heard "I repeat you can't win." He says this with such conviction that for a moment, and just a moment I feel hopeless. Then a groan is heard and the Salvatore brothers call for us to come out.

As we step from the corridor, to the exit, I see Elijah. His face is grey and veined. He is not moving, his heart having been pierced by a broken coat hanger. He was impaled to the wall. I just stop and stare at him in silence. I almost feel sad, though I don't know why. I had only known him for about an hour. He was the enemy, yet I still remember when he first entered the room. I don't think I'll forget him anytime soon. And anyway who would want to forget such a handsome face?

A few hours later everyone is at the Salvatore house. After the day we had I decided some serious action was needed, so I grabbed Damon's alcohol, some glasses, and after pouring some for everyone used Damon as a teddy bear. (Not that he particularly minds. I had been doing this routine for as long as I had known him, and it worked in our little sis, big bro system). I called everyone to attention and said.

"To us for surviving this. To Damon and Stefan for saving us, and to Caroline for helping them. And, even though it pains me to say this; to Bonnie for using her witchy skills to find and contact Elena and I. Cheers!" Surprisingly no one interrupted, just knocked back their drinks.

There was a few moments of contemplative silence, then Caroline asks the question we had all been thinking.

"So what now? I mean wasn't Elijah supposed to be the 'Big Bad'? If he's gone then surely that means we are safe? I mean he was definitely dead right?"

Damon is the one to speak.

"Oh yeah, he is definitely gone. Unless of course he can come alive and unstake himself from the wall, and regenerate? Oh wait he can't cause he is a vampire. To stake a vampire is to kill a vampire. It's not rocket science Blondie." He says all this in his customary sarcastic Damon voice.

But what he does say helps. It makes us realise that there is no way for Elijah to be alive. He is gone. After that declaration the room seems lighter and less claustrophobic. I makes us smile.

Finally, as night begins to fall we decide that the day has been long enough and that it is time to get some good rest. And surprisingly I fall asleep like a baby, with no nightmares of fire and death. No just dark, brown eyes. But my dream doesn't really seem creepy, but instead comforting. But then again I do find the weirdest thing good.

You know how some people say that life is a bitch sometimes? Well I agree with those people.

It started out as a good day. I was early to school for once, Bonnie and I were being cordial to each other and I got a good grade in my maths test. Yay!

Break had just ended and now I had Classics. Normally I love the class. Either we are learning Latin, Ancient Greek or learning about ancient mythology and the Egyptians etc. It's my favourite class. Unfortunately I always had a horrible old woman call Mrs Lambert as my teacher. But she was late today, so I asked the person seated next to me where she was.

"Didn't you know? Mrs Lambert retired. We have a new teacher who apparently is quite young and really hot. Or so I hear."

The day just keeps getting better and better for me. Well until the teacher entered the room. Then it went to hell. I actually started to hyperventilate silently inmy seat. I quickly texted the rest of the Scooby Gang saying 'Shit- Guys we have a Major Problem'.

Just as I pressed send a shadow falls on my desk and the teacher says:

"I'm afraid there is a no phones in class policy Miss Belov. I will have to confiscate it and you can pick it up after school from my office."

Gulping, I hand over my phone and raise my eyes to the dark, mesmerising, brown ones of the teacher. He turns and walks back to the front of class before turning and addressing the students.

"Good morning class. I am your new Classics teacher Mr Smith. Elijah Smith."

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**After School Special**

For the rest of the lesson I was numb. Literally, you could cut off a finger and I wouldn't even feel it. How could Elijah be alive? Sure it's nice to see such a specimen of a man, and to be able to freely eye up, but Damon staked him. He was dead, as in desiccated, face all grey and veiny, dead. So how the hell is he standing in front of the class, teaching us Latin?

After an hour the bell rang, and was I relieved when it did. All I wanted to do was get out of here, and away from him. Do you know what it feels like to have someone stare at you nonstop while you are working? If you have then I feel sorry for you. If you haven't well let me tell you; it's creepy. As soon as he had set us homework and released us, I was out of my set. Shoving my books in my bag I quickly made my way towards the door. Unfortunately just as I was about to exit, he called to me.

"Miss Belov; if you could please come to my office afterschool then we will discuss the use of your phone during class time, and a suitable punishment. Thank you."

He looked up from the papers on his desk at the word 'punishment', and let's just say he did not look pleased. Crap, I guess he's still a bit saw about the killing him thing. I nod to him before turning and quickly leaving. As soon as I was out of his sight I quickened my pace to a run till I got to the outside table where we usually ate. Not surprisingly the Scooby Gang was already there. Well it's good to know that they believe that when I say major problem; I mean Major Problem.

"Good you're all here." I said as I sat down next to Stefan, stealing his chips as I did. He just gave me an exasperated look before he pushed his lunch food towards me. I gave him a bright, sunny smile as I dug in.

"So what was so important that we had to all come rushing to your command?" From the sarcastic tone, you could easily tell that Bonnie was the one to say this. I glared at her as Caroline elbowed her, while giving her the ultimate 'seriously please stop' stare. Good ol' Caroline.

I decide to play with her a little.

"Well Bonnie, it seems that I have a new Classics teacher, who is really good looking!" Just to put icing on the cake I say this with an extremely annoying, bubbly tone.

"That's it?" Ah it's just so much fun annoying Bonnie.

"Well if that's all then I'm leaving." This time Damon was the one to talk. When he had said this everyone else followed suit and began to stand up. I waited until he was in the precarious position of stepping over the bench before speaking again.

"Oh and did I forget to mention? He's Elijah. As in the vampire you staked yesterday. Yeah he doesn't see so dead anymore." I really did choose the perfect time to say that as it was extremely amusing to watch Damon face-plant the ground.

That's when everything became tense. And silent. That happens a lot nowadays. No one said anything for a while; just stared at each other. Elena was the first to speak. And it wasn't the most eloquent or confident speech she's done.

"How is that possible? We killed him. Are you sure it was him. And what is he doing here? She managed to get that out, at the same time she grabbed Stefan's hand. He just gave her one of his more caring, brooding looks and pulled her closer. Damon watched this with a sad glint in his eye. Maybe I should speak now.

"Oh yeah I'm sure. There was no mistaking the suit. And the fact he introduced himself as Elijah." Was all I said.

"But we still don't know what he's doing here," Wow, Stefan actually spoke a sentence, and without a grim tone. Huh, you see something new happen every day, don't you?

"I don't know. But I can find out. He confiscated my phone and asked me to come to his office afterschool to retrieve it, and find out my punishment."

And of course it went silent after I said this. Again. Well at least until Caroline burst into a fit of giggles. We all gave her strange looks as she kept on laughing, all while mumbling about 'punishment', his office, and an 'after school special'. When I heard that I blushed heavily and shouted at her.

"Caroline get your mind out of the gutter. This is serious business." I said this with as much composure as I could, and tried not to think about what she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry, but come on! It sounds kinky. Right? And besides he's seriously hot for like a thousand year old man. And can you imagine all that experience he must have?"

And with that she somehow managed to make my blush even deeper. Everyone else now realised where Caroline's thoughts had headed. The girls looked intrigued and slightly amused, while Damon and Stefan just looked disgusted, maybe even a bit green. Tyler on the other hand had gone really red, and had an angry face. He shouted at Caroline to 'shut the hell up' (which I wanted to slap him in the face for; how dare he speak to Caroline like that!) and I saw her face fall.

"Don't worry guys. There's a much higher chance of me dying than us having sex." I tried to say this in a joking way, to lighten the mood. Luckily it worked. Of course, now I couldn't get the picture of a shirtless Elijah out of my head. And even though it was just from my imagination, boy was it a sight to see. Damon got me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, let's just move on from that sickening thought. Anyway, this is the plan. Dory, you go to meet Elijah and find out as much as you can. Elena, you will meet up with Rose and she will teach you how to fight while Stefan, Bonnie and I will try get the Moonstone from Katherine. Tyler and Caroline; you deal with Tyler's 'Furry Problem'. We will meet at the boarding house at 9 o'clock tonight. Everyone got it?

Just as he finished talking the bell rang, ending our conversation. We all just nod to him and make our way to class. Or in my case nearer to my doom.

When the final bell rang I made my way to Elijah's office. The rest of the gang had already, and as I got closer to the door I felt more and more nervous. Finally I reached the door, hesitated for a moment, then knocked on it. He called me in.

I stood in the doorway, watching him stack up papers on his desk, until he raised his head and said in a clipped tone.

"Close the door please Miss Belov." I swallowed before doing as he asked.

As soon as the door was closed, I felt a presence behind me and hot breath on my neck. My heart rate increased.

"I believe we have much to discuss. But first.." Suddenly the world shifted, my back hit the wall, and a hand wrapped itself around my throat. We stared at each other, but at that moment, with him pressing me against the wall with his body, Caroline's voice came up in my mind saying 'kinky'. As I felt my neck and face heat up as a blush arose, I decided it was best I said something before I embarrassed myself. Well that didn't really work. It turns out I can embarrass myself even more by talking, what with my foot in mouth syndrome. I said the first thing that popped into my mind, apart from the image of him shirtless, which was:

"We have got to stop meeting like this!"

As soon as those words left my mouth I gasped and covered my mouth. Maybe to try stop myself saying anything else, maybe to try and suffocate myself to end my torment; I wasn't quite sure at that moment which was more pressing, I just stood there looking at the floor, mouth covered, blush present and waited for whatever he would do for my obvious contempt towards him. Nothing happened. I waited a moment. Still nothing.

Then I heard a slight chuckle. His hand released my throat. I slowly raised my head to look at him; only to find him leaning against his desk with a small smile on his face. I gave him a confused stare, straightened my back and asked the most pressing question on my mind.

"How are you alive?

At once his relaxed posture stiffened, and the smile left his face. Then he told me quite simply:

"I'm an original. I can't be killed by normal means. A stake to the heart will only temporarily restrain me."

Well that's not reassuring. We are dealing with a vampire who can't die, and who wants to kill my friend. Huh, and I thought today was going to be a good day.

"Why are you here? What do you want with us? With Elena?" I had to find out as much as possible. I had to protect my friends. After all they were all I had left.

He searched my face, seeming to search for something that would le him know whether I could be trusted or not. He seemed to find whatever he was looking for, as he replied to me.

"I want the doppleganger to stay alive."

Silence. What? Why would he want her to stay alive. Didn't he want her for Klaus?

He must have seen the confusion on my face as he somewhat answered my silent question.

"To put it simply; I don't want Klaus to break his curse. I want to kill him. To do that he must be vulnerable, which he will be when trying to break the curse. So he must come here, to the sacred ground where the ritual must take place. That way I will be here to kill him. That is why your doppleganger friend must stay out of harm's way. That is why I allow her to stay here, when it would be easier to take her from this place."

"Wait. So you don't want to kill us?" Please say no. Please say no!

"Not at the moment, but since you seem to be an infuriating creature, no doubt will I want to in the future." Then he smirks at me. Actually smirks. That arrogant arse. That smirk just make me want to punch him. But I resist, barely. We do not want a repeat of what happened when I kicked him in the balls. After all, there is no Elena to hide behind this time.

"Well then. I'll just be leaving you to your revenge planning. Enjoy!"

I turn to leave, but as soon as I move forward I slam into something hard. I place my hands against it and take a step backwards to find out what I smacked into. Turns out the hard thing was Elijah's chest. I resist the temptation to flex my fingers against his shirt. Instead I look up at him and give him the 'evil eye' stare.

He leans forward and looks me square in the eyes. And says:

"Tell me everything you know about Elena Gilbert"

I stare at him for a moment, and then I push him away hard, scoff at his audacity and make my way to the door. Before I can leave he grabs my arm. He starts to speak but I am so angry I cut him off.

"You arse. Are you so confident that you believe I will tell you anything about my friend? Well guess what; I don't betray my friends. Nothing you say can or will change that. And if you dare try that again I don't care if you're an original vampire or not; I'll stake you myself!" By the time I had finished my speech our faces were inches apart.

He said nothing though. Merely looked at me in slight bewilderment and curiosity. Then he finally spoke.

"You aren't wearing vervain. There is none on your person, and none that I can smell in your blood. Yet you resist my compulsion. How? What are you?" With every Sentence he took a step forward until, for about the millionth time my back hit the wall. I gulped. Truthly, because of my powers I was immune to any types of control. But I couldn't tell him that. So instead I said:

"I don't know,"

A moment later Elijah's phone rang. He stepped away from me and answered it, all without taking his eyes off me. I felt like a rabbit being watched by a very hungry wolf. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but also made my blood heat up in an entirely different way; but I would analyse this feeling later, at a less dangerous time.

After a few moment of talking I heard Elijah mutter a 'thank you Jonas' and clicked is phone shut. It seems he was all business again. All cool and calculating.

"It seems Elena decided to give herself up to save all of you. She somehow contacted one of Klaus's minions. They must be taken care of immediately. We will leave now." He said this all very calmly.

How could Elena do this? After all we've been through to keep her safe! To keep her alive? And she was just going to throw that effort away? Hell no! I'll be giving her a piece of my mind. How dare she make that decision without consulting us, her family, first!

Then his last sentence caught up with me. He still had a grip on my arm as he led me outside towards a fancy car.

"We?" I stuttered.

"Yes. You haven't explained to me about your little compulsion resistant talent yet. And I might need some leverage to get her to listen to me. That is where you come in. It seems you and your friends don't like listening to my authority. Now we are leaving."

When he had finished speaking he did something that surprised me. Instead of asking me to get in, he just picked me up, bridal style, and placed me my seat. Then before I could blink he was next to me, the doors were locked, and the engine running.

He looked over at me.

"Do up your seat belt. I might not be able to die but you most certainly can." The arrogant tone came back to his voice.

At that moment I was too confused. But I swear, with all that is happening in my life, I will be lucky to escape partially sane. Right now, I just have a headache.

Then he pressed the accelerator and we were off.

PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**The One where Elijah is a 'BOSS'**

Sometime during the drive I had fallen asleep. Unfortunately for me it was not like in those movies where the pretty girl falls asleep in the perfect, hair tidy, neat way. No, I was not that lucky. Instead picture me with messed up, slightly knotty hair, crick in my neck, and of course my face was smashed against the window. In fact think I might have even been drooling a little. How lovely.

Once I realised where I was, and whom I was with; I quickly sat up and wiped my mouth with my hand. Trying to not blush at how I must have looked, I turned towards Elijah, hoping he hadn't noticed my embarrassing sleeping system. I mean I know that he was sort of our enemy and all that, well actually I'm still a bit confused on the whole 'I don't want Elena to die' bit, but come on! Who wouldn't want to look respectable for that hunky piece of vampire? Not that I would ever tell Caroline that. She would just believe I was in love with him, or something equally silly. Then of course she would make up a ridiculous plot to try and help me get Elijah to fall for my 'charms' as she so eloquently puts it. Hah, as if I could get someone like that, not bloody likely. Ooops, I think the vampire in question has been trying to talk to me ever since I woke. Well, better concentrate.

"What was that?" I tried to say this in a polite, slightly apologetic tone, but it didn't seem to remove the stern look from his face.

"Miss Belov, I do not appreciate being ignored. Just as I am sure you would not like me to compel your little friends to stand in front of an incoming car." Well it looks like I was correct about the being annoyed at me thing.

"No. You're right, I don't think I would like that… unless it was Bonnie. Then you could go right ahead, I won't be stopping you there. Maybe a hit in the head would do her good?"

My tone is half joking/ half thoughtful, but it worked at least. I could see him relax slightly as his shoulders loosened, and his knuckles became less pale against the steering wheel. He turned his head slightly towards me and then just stared. Normally when a handsome person is staring at you, you would give a small, shy smile or make some sort of motion in return. But this was not possible when Elijah stared at me. It felt like he was dissecting me with his eyes, as though he could learn all my secrets in that one look. We just stayed that way for a few moments; staring at each other. I realised somewhere in my subconscious that that must mean he was not keeping a look out on the road, but I had seen Damon do something similar when driving (it must be a vampire thing). That and it seemed as if I would never escape his gaze.

Finally he dropped his gaze back to the road, but asked me:

"You and Miss Bennett do not get along? And here I thought you clan of friends were all tightly bonded together Miss Belov."

"Dory," I said this quickly and firmly.

At this he once again gazed upon me. But this time it was a lighter hearted look, accompanied by the regal raise of the eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Dory, or Dorina if you must. I feel as if I am in the principal's office every time someone calls me 'Miss Belov'. And trust me when I say that that is a very unpleasant feeling,"

Once I finished saying this, I decided to look out the window. Maybe then I could hide my blush. I am never able to censor what I say, which always leads to me being embarrassed.

I could see Elijah still gazing at me from the reflection in the window. There was an amused glint in his beautiful brown eyes and he had a small smile on his lips (OMG they looked kissable) and as he opened his mouth to repeat his question I cut him off:

"And you're right. About Bonnie and I. We may have been in the same social circles for most of our lives, but that in no way means we are close. We tend to have different opinions about most things. Well, that and the fact she disagrees with practically all my life. She just doesn't understand what it's like to not to be able to depend on people."

"And you do?"

My eyes met his, and I held his gaze in a strong, firm look, while saying simply:

"Yes."

Silence ruled the car once more.

"So where are we actually going? Since all I know is that Elena is trying to off herself, and you don't want that to happen." I asked this, realising that I should at least be clued in about my kidnapping.

"Yes. In simplistic terms that is right. It seems Miss Gilbert somehow tricked Rosemary to take her to a vampire called Slater, a recently deceased vampire. Instead of letting that stop her, she instead got his 'pet' to hack into his computer and find people, vampires, who would be able to contact Nicklaus. Right now, your friend Damon is currently stalling them, failing to get out of the house. Jonas Martin, a warlock under my employment, placed a spell on Miss Gilbert, to allow me to know if she met with any 'unwelcome' vampires, and so I know the location of where they will be. Which is where we are going to intercept them."

"Oh. Ok then."

I don't know how he can possible make it sound like we were talking about some sort of trivial matter, but he can. It probable had something to do with the delicious tone of his voice, or maybe it was just the whole package really. I decided not to respond to his speech. Instead I thought about how much I would hurt Elena for thinking she could get with such a stunt. Well, if Damon hadn't already started on her.

After about twenty minutes we pulled up to a large, two story house. It was actually quite artfully done, in a nice pale blue shade with glass windows. I unclipped my seatbelt and got out of the car. As I started walking away from the car, there was a whooshing sound, and then I was up in his arms; bridal style. I did not appreciate being held up like this ( I by that I mean, feeling like a doll, not the feeling of his warm, muscular arms wrapped around me; No that felt nice.), so I made it known by wriggling and shouting at him to 'let me go unless he would enjoy being kneed in the balls again'. To this he simply replied:

"Stop your incessant wriggling. Or would you prefer to be unconscious while I carry you into an enemy vampire's home? Because if you keep struggling then I will have no other choice but to do so Dorina." At this I decided it would be best for me to stop trying to escape. In all honesty I wasn't trying especially hard to escape. I men who would want to leave those arms? So I asked him why I couldn't walk, to which he replied:

"Miss Gilbert and the vampires are located in the centre of the house. To walk at your human speed would take far too long. Also I have no doubt that you would try to escape, and I am not in the mood to have to chase you."

I blushed slightly at what he said but then gave him a haughty look, then turned away and crossed my arms, in a sulk. He chuckled slightly at my act, and his hot breath fanned my face. You can guess that this caused me to blush even harder.

We vampire speeded to a set of wooden double doors. Voices could be heard coming from inside. Elijah let me slide from his arms (and I admit I was slightly sad to leave them) then took off his suit jacket and passed it over to me. I made no move to take it so instead he placed it over my shoulders and rolled up his sleeves. I just stood there giving him a quizzical look while swamped in his Armani suit jacket, which I thought would be easier to wear now. He answered my silent question. Sort of.

"I believe that it might get slightly messy in there, and it would be a same to ruin the suit. Now shall we enter?"

I just nodded as I stood beside him. And with that he threw open the doors. It was quite a spectacle seeing everyone freeze from what they were doing. In this case Damon was telling off Elena while she was reading him her 'I must save everyone' act. Klaus's two vampires were watching the show Elena and Damon were putting on slightly confused and Rose, well she was just sitting on a couch behind them all, resting her head in her hands, looking exhausted. Which I could understand. It was hard to handle Damon and Elena in the same room.

They all looked over at us as we walked in. I thought I might as well be polite.

"Hi,"

Elena and Damon's mouths parted slightly in shock, the two unknown vampires looked even more confused and Rose froze in terror. Elijah made the first move as he addressed the unknown vampires:

"Who are you?"

One of the vampires replied in a tone which could be called patronizing. And I could tell Elijah would not take it well. That vampire said:

"Who are you!?"

Elijah paused for a moment. He stared at the two vampires as if they were insects before saying harshly:

"I'm Elijah"

And with those two words the vampires turned into whimpering, snivelling puppies. Well, maybe not exactly, but close enough you could see them shaking subtly. They told him exactly why they were here, and what they were going to do with the doppleganger.

When Elijah asked if they had told anyone else of the doppleganger; they said no. That was when he gave one of his creepy little smiles and I knew trouble was coming. So I decided to make my move:

"Wait!"

Elijah hesitated and gave me an annoyed glare. I took ten large steps back.

"Continue."

And he tore their hearts from their bodies. Elena gasped and leant against Damon, while I just stared at the hearts he was holding and said under my breath:

"That was so badass," I didn't expect him to hear me but he did. His lips quirked before he dropped the hearts and whooshed away, leaving us.

I turned to my friends and my mouth spoke before I could to it:

"So what's for dinner? I'm starved!"

It was hours later now. We had all returned to the Salvatore Boarding House, where we discussed what had happened. Everyone gave Elena a good berating for what she did, which amused me greatly, after I gave her my share of harsh words. We did not know what we going to do about Elijah but we decided to keep a close eye on him. Then they all jumped at me and asked what the hell I was doing with him, to which I replied that I was kidnapped and was to be used as leverage for if Elena put up a fight. Then of course Caroline had to ask why I had his jacket, to which I just said 'All the better to rip their hearts out my dear' and stuck my tongue out at her. We called it a night after that.

Now I was outside my dingy flat door, trying but not succeeding to budge it open. Then again what could you expect when all you lived in was a small hotel room, that wasn't even mine to own. There was a light breeze behind me and a deliciously solid presence pressed against my back. Elijah. I leant forward to rest against the front door while releasing tired sigh. I mean come on I had had a pretty tiring day what with nightmares half the night, and being kidnapped.

"Can't I just go to sleep? Please just leave me alone, I am too tired for this now."

And with that I did probably the stupidest thing ever. I was so tired I actually fell asleep against the door. I could feel my body sink to the ground as I fell into a deep, deep sleep. Exhaustion had finally taken over. I felt something catch me on the way down. I don't know what happened after that but when I woke up from a nightmare a few hours later I was in my bed, under the covers, and Elijah's jacket was sitting on a chair by my desk.

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I WAS REVISING HUGELY FOR SOME AS LEVEL EXAMS I HAVE MEXT WEEK SO I MIGHT NLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE AFTER THE EXAMS.

HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU MIND HUGS IF YOU DO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wolves Run Wild**

The next morning we all met in front of school. Compared to our usual selves we were mostly quiet and unresponsive. So I decided to try get us talking, or at least grunting. Really anything would be better than the miming and dull looks that was currently going on.

"So how was everyone's night? I mean after the craziness of yesterday?"

The girls just stared back at me. Wow, there was some seriously dead vibes hanging in the air.

"Oh come on! Give me something to work with. I mean I am going to need something to distract me from my lesson with 'Mr Smith'. I will take any form of distraction, just please give me something!"

I realise how desperate I sounded but can you blame me? I mean I was stuck in a classroom for an hour without any of my friends, while being taught by one of the oldest vampires in the history of the world, who had probably been living through what he was teaching us. Add the fact that he was insanely handsome and for some reason had me blushing constantly, and you could see why I was in need of a distraction.

I was roused from my thoughts as Elena finally decided to say something.

"I saw Alaric with just pink flower boxer shorts on."

Again there was silence. Well I was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. Not at all. Bonnie started snickering, while Caroline and I stared at each other before turning to Elena and saying:

"How did he look?"

"I don't know! I didn't exactly want to see anymore, for goodness sakes he's my teacher and dating my aunt! That puts him in the 'gross, do not think about' column."

Bonnie, Caroline and I smiled at her obvious freak out at seeing Alaric practically naked as we walked into the classroom. Alaric was standing by his desk as we entered. I couldn't stop myself from walking up to him and saying:

"So did you have a good night sir? I heard you partial to the colour pink, oh and that you like daisies,"

I watched as his face slowly turned different shades of red until he finally settled on a colour similar to a cherry. He glared at me when I gave him a small, innocent looking smile, before he mumbled something that sounded rather rude under his breath and told me to take a seat.

The day was rather uneventful after that. Well at least that was before I entered Elijah's class. He was sitting behind his desk, watching the other students settle. I tried to sneak into my seat. Maybe he would just ignore me, and I could pretend to be invisible? Sounds good for me.

Sadly as I made my way to my seat he called to me. I sighed, mumbled 'dammit' under my breath, and then straightened my back and squared my shoulders before turning and walking to his desk.

"Yes sir?"

He smirked at me, as if he knew that I would rather be calling him names of a much more colourful vocabulary.

"Well, after that debacle yesterday we did not manage to discuss a suitable punishment for what happened yesterday. So I made an arrangement with your other teachers. Instead of receiving anymore detentions for being late, you will now be my assistant."

I was stunned by this. What the hell did he mean by his assistant? I don't want to be an assistant to some crazy, old man vampire. Then I noticed him glaring at me with his delicious brown eyes and realised that I had spoken my thoughts out loud. So I tried to get out of it:

"Isn't there anything else? I mean you really don't want me as an assistant. I am lazy, slow, and wouldn't be much help at all. So you know what, you can just let me off this one time and I promise I will never do anything wrong again!"

Maybe I was laying it on too thick. But seriously how was I supposed to survive being around him alone, after school, just me and him; him and me, when I can barely keep my nerves straight in a classroom full of people?

He saw the flash of horror/ uncertainty that went across my face as I tried to talk him out of it, and his smirk widened. He stood up and leaned towards me as he placed his hands on the desk in front of him. It was done in the same way as you would see in those crime movies where the mafia boss would stroking his cat; well apart from the fact he didn't have a cat to stroke.

"No I think you will do just fine. Besides this way I can keep a close eye on you. There will be no way of you hiding something behind my back. I intend to be watching you very, very closely. Now we will start today afterschool. So I expect you to be waiting outside my office by the end of the day. Oh and don't try to get out of it, I assure you that if you try to hide; I will find you."

As he spoke his face got closer and closer to mine until we were so close that I could feel his breath heating my face, and could see the different shades of brown mixing in his eyes. Of course I was blushing heavily now, as any reasonable person would be doing when those very kissable lips were that close. So before I could humiliate myself I just nodded once then turned and hurried to my seat. I was quite proud of myself getting out of that situation without major humiliation.

The rest of the lesson was a blur. I couldn't pay attention even if I had tried to. And just like last time I could feel his eyes on me throughout the whole period. By the time the bell rang I was a hot mess. God, those eyes gave me the shivers, and not exactly the 'oh I'm scared' ones if you know what I mean. I didn't help that I had started dreaming of him shirtless halfway through the lesson. You would be just as frazzled as me all you could think of was rippling muscles and broad shoulders.

So when the bell rang I made a run for it. Nothing stopped me from getting out of there. Luckily it was lunch time and everyone was already seated by the time I got to the table. I collapsed onto the table and rested my head on my arms. I groaned in despair. Stefan just raised his eyebrow at me and said 'juice'?

"So I'm guessing the lesson with 'Mr Smith' didn't go well then?" Of course Damon couldn't go a minute without some sort of sarcastic comment. So I decided to throw one back at him. And in a perky voice said:

"Oh no! It was great! Especially the part where Elijah decided to make me his assistant! And by assistant I mean the type where he is around me as much as possible, so yeah it was fabulous!"

You know maybe I should get a career in making awkward silences? I mean I seem to be able to cause a lot of them. Finally after losing the dumb look on his face, Damon replied:

"Wow little sis. You really have a knack for getting stuck in the most stupidly dangerous situations, don't you!?"

"Hey, at least I don't go looking for danger like Miss 'I must save everyone' sitting next to me." Cue death stare from Elena.

"Now if you excuse me I am going to sign out with the nurse, since I am suddenly feeling 'oh so sick'. Damon when I come back you will so be taking me to the boarding house." Damon replies:

"Why will I be taking you from school?"

"Well, you see, if you don't then I will have to stay helping Elijah after school. Just him; scary, powerful vamp and me; vulnerable human girl. So you see; I would rather escape that until we can come up with some sort of game plan."

And with that I strode back into school to sign out with the nurse.

A few hours later and Caroline, Damon and I met up at the boarding house, Tyler, Stefan and Matt had football practise, Elena was helping Jenna and Bonnie had some witchy thing going on. Caroline took to the stage straight away.

"Well we have another problem. A woman named Jules just arrived at Tyler's house. She's a werewolf looking for Mason, as in the guy we killed, and she brought a whole lot of furry friends with her. Now Tyler still doesn't know we killed Mason. But if he finds out then he won't forgive us, or me, even if it did happen before we were dating. And it's not like I mea…"

I decided to end her babble immediately, as amusing as it may be.

"Caroline! Breathe and focus on the major points here. She is probably looking for the moonstone, which we have. So now we need to hide it from not only an Original but also a group of dogs. So what do we do?"

Suddenly a window broke and gas filled the room. Damon and Caroline fell to the ground, crying. It looked as if their faces were burning. Must be some sort of vervain vapour. I grabbed it and tossed it into the bathroom, shutting the door. When I re-entered the living room Damon was tied to a chair by chains and a spike collar around his neck. Caroline's legs and hands were tied together and her eyes were pleading with me to run. But I couldn't leave them. So instead I raised my hand and focussed my magic at the guy holding Caroline. A moment later he was sailing through the air and went crashing into the wall. Once I saw that he was not moving I ran to untie Caroline. Unfortunately, because I was so focussed on Caroline I missed the five other guys and one woman entering the room. I also missed one of the guys hitting me in the head with a lamp.

My first thought when I woke up was 'why was I always the one to get kidnapped?'. My second thought was 'why am I hanging on a chain?'.

It was true. My hands were tied together on a hook, raising me up so that my feet couldn't rest on the floor. I looked around the cell I was in. It must have been a cellar, I concluded, from how dark and damp it was. I heard a groan to my right and saw that it was Caroline sitting in a cage. As she finally came into full consciousness she zoomed to the door of the cage to get to me. But when she touched the bars her hands burned, and she hissed, drawing them back.

"Dory are you ok? Where are we? Are you hurt?"

I assured her that apart from sore arms I was ok, and told her that I had no clue where we were. After that Caroline started shouting. I would have joined in but I needed to conserve my energy. Twenty minutes later the cellar door opened and four male wolves stepped in, one of them was Tyler.

"Tyler what's going on?" I had never heard Caroline's voice so small and weak as it was that moment. But when I turned to see Tyler's reaction I saw him glaring at us. As he opened his mouth to speak one of the other wolves, this one a broad-shouldered blond male, grasped his shoulder and spoke instead.

"Silence vampire. You are here to pay for your crimes. We know you killed Mason Lockwood, so we thought it was only fair that we get payback. You know an 'eye for an eye' as they say. Well now you and your friend will feel our pain,"

I could almost feel the heat of his anger from his words. I knew that this was not going to end well.

"Please just let Dory go. She's human. She doesn't deserve this. Please Tyler tell them!"

But Tyler didn't seem to care anymore. He simply said:

"Why should I. You didn't give Mason a free pass did you!? No! He's dead! And soon you will be too. And if by some chance you are not by the end of the night, well I never want to see or hear from you again!"

And with that he turned at left, ignoring Caroline's pleading or cries. The door closed behind him.

The three wolves spread out and the blond one from before brought out a gone from his back pocket and shot Caroline in the arm. I heard her cry out, but that sound was being drowned out from the rushing in my ears. He shot her again. I knew I needed to do something so once more I focussed my magic, and concentrated at the blond.

His hair caught fire and he dropped the gun. I smirked.

Unfortunately one of the other wolves saw that I caused the fire.

"You little bitch!"

He slapped me hard and I bit my tongue to stop myself from shouting out. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. But I couldn't hold in my scream when the blond shot me in both my legs and in my chest. I felt blood start to drip from my mouth. I knew that if we didn't get help soon I was going to die. Caroline knew that too and tried to scream for help even as they threw vervain water over her. Someone punched me in the gut. I felt my vision getting fuzzy around the edges.

Then suddenly all the wolves dropped onto the ground holding their heads and crying out. I saw two dark shadows in the doorway. They both zoomed around the room until the wolves dropped dead, their hearts missing from their bodies. One blurred towards me and untied my hands. All I could see were brown eyes. I felt so tired, I just wanted to sleep. But as I was letting my eyes close I heard a strong, cultural (yummy I would also say if I wasn't on the verge of dying) voice called out to me:

"Dorina you must keep your eyes open. I have not permitted you to die just yet."

From that I'm sure you can guess who was carrying me outside.

I felt my body being placed onto a hard surface. I also felt more of my blood fill my mouth and started coughing more out. From what sounded like far away I heard muffled cursing and a bloody wrist was pushed into my mouth.

"Drink!"

Someone stroked my throat, coaxing the blood into my body. After a few minutes the wrist was pulled away and I finally let myself fall unconscious.

When I woke up I was back at the Boarding House. My muscles protested my movement. I was in one of the guest bedrooms, still wearing the same bloody clothes, but my wounds had been cleaned and were healed. I slowly rose and made my way downstairs into the main living room where I had heard voices.

Several things happened when I entered. First everyone, even Bonnie, ran to give me a hug. I grimaced at how hard they were but endured it since I knew how worried they must have been. Then I saw Elijah standing by the fireplace, a glass of what I guessed was whisky was held in his hand. He was the first to speak, addressing Elena:

"Well it seems that everything is I order. I will take m leave then. I will see you tomorrow Miss Gilbert; you and Miss Belov."

Then he turned to me.

"And you Dorina. Do try not to miss this appointment. It would be most inconvenient for me, and in turn unwise for your well being. Have a goodnight." And then he was gone.

It was then I found out what had happened this night. How Elena had not met Jenna but instead made a deal with Elijah to protect us. They had then come to the boarding house to see two werewolves about to attack Damon. Elijah killed them and then proceeded to find out what had happened to Caroline and I. He had used his warlocks to find our location and immobilize the werewolves. Stefan cut off Elena's speech here.

"I swear Dory. When he heard that you had been taken he honest to God growled. It was majorly frightening. And when we found you and Caroline being tortured. And you just hanging there, your blood making a puddle on the floor. Well he was furious. I don't know what you did to get him to favour you, but I can tell you that he didn't just come to check we were alright; no he came to check on you."

I blushed when hearing what Stefan was saying. So I tried to steer the conversation away from there.

"Well anyway, so Elena and I are meeting him tomorrow? For what?"

Elena was the one to answer this.

"Apparently he wants to explain some things about Klaus. We need to go and he is taking us to his house. No one is allowed to follow. Everyone has agreed, even Damon,"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he just gave me a sarcastic smile and raised his glass in my direction before chugging it back.

"Ok but why me?"

No one could answer that, so I decided to call it a night.

"Well I think I'm going to go to sleep. I'm just going to take one of the guest bedrooms since I'm too tired to go home. Oh and thanks for the healing blood guys."

As I made my way upstairs Damon shouted something at me. Something that shocked me as well as made me smile (and maybe as well made me shiver in delight). He said:

"Oh we didn't heal you. No Elijah had that honour. It is his blood in your system."

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS. BUT EXAMS ARE NEARLY OVER AND THEN I CAN UPDATE A LOT MORE. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY CAUSE I AM NOT.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. THANKS XXX (MENTAL HUGS FOR EVERYONE).


	9. Note

Hi everyone could you see my poll. It is in regards to this story so please answer it. Also please message or review me if you have any comments, critisism or ideas about the poll.

Thank you for following my story so far!

:)


End file.
